kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-32
Teo wants to find Gandharva and the woman he was with. Gandharva suddenly shows up, and pats some dirt off her pants. Seeing this, Teo wonders again if she was mistaken. He can eat vegetables, he has a good personality, and he is her type. She catches herself on the last part, and wonders why he is lying to her about having amnesia. Gandharva then asks to come with her the next time she patrols outside the city. As Leez makes her way back to the hotel, she is feeling happy that she was able to help a half. Asha suddenly finds her and casts bhavati marut, which, after a delay, slices a signpost behind Leez. Asha claims she missed her because of the Chaos barrier's interference. Leez objects that she could have been killed, but Asha tells her that she will die anyway if the hoti yama is not removed before dawn. Leez points out that Ran failed to tell her about that part. She then asks if the spell could be undone by another person or by hoti asvins. Asha explains that the domain of Death is independent of other domains, so hoti asvins would be ineffective. In addition, the only way to undo hoti yama is to have a magician of equivalent or higher divine affinity cast it again. However, magicians proficient in death magic are rare, and Claude is ranked 2nd among all magicians. Thus, a spell by him is practically absolute. Asha then suggests that they head to the Temple of Earth. Leez tells her that Claude told her that he would be at the Temple of Chaos. Asha realizes that since Claude told her this, he had no intention of killing Leez, and merely set a trap for Asha, so they have need to go. Claude will come down by himself. Leez is still worried, so she takes off her hat and apologizes, promising never to cause Asha any trouble again. She has no wish to die when she has yet to start on her revenge. Asha notes that Leez's face looks exactly like someone else, and considers this cheating. Asha, Leez, Yuta, and Ran have arrived at the Temple of Chaos. Someone brought them up with bhavati kubera. Leez decides to learn this flying spell just like she promised to when she was climbing the pillar. She then hugs Yuta, promising to bring him along. This causes Yuta to blush heavily. Asha tells her to give Yuta some space, but Yuta denies needing it. Ran then decides to give Asha some advice: At this rate, Leez will be in trouble if Yuta ever progresses to 3rd stage, since it is like puberty for suras, and causes an eruption of desire for the opposite sex. He warns that the situation with Yuta may become dangerous. Asha just notes that Ran must have ignored his topology books in order to read a different genre, causing Ran to object. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted March 11, 2013): ** (chibi Teo and Gandharva thumbnail): Teo likes salty food, and Gandharva eats his vegetables. Gandharva told Maruna in Season 1, "Grass. Eat grass." He sounded like a vegetarian at that moment. He can eat meat, but as he's already mentioned, he doesn't like seafood. He doesn't eat meat unless he has to. But nastikas don't have to eat anything, just like the gods... They usually starve and don't eat either vegetables or meat. If there is a nastika who likes to eat, he's not eating to survive, but just doing it for fun (or simply for the taste). That's why he is eating... ** (nodding Gandharva): Gandharva is handsome. You can see the checkpoint worker's response when he sneaks into Atera. He has a beautifully-shaped face, and can be mistaken for a woman. But his voice and his body are masculine. If you compare him to a celebrity, he would be the male idol who has the role of looking good in a boy band. ** (Leez with her arm up): 'bhavati marut' isn't a spell that can be defended from like that. lol. But if you looked closely, you would've noticed that this spell has a delay after casting, before it creaks and cuts, so it can be dodged. In the chapter The Night it Rained Fire, Clophe pushes Clophe out of range of the spell. However, the problem is that the target doesn't know the direction of the cut, so even if they try to avoid it, they still can get cut... (sweating icon) ** (Yuta and grown-up Leez): Ran is suspicious of that sneaky Yuta. His evidence(?) is the fact that Yuta went into Leez's room (as she was sleeping) to close her windows. But Ran may have seen more than that, lol. In the words of Ran, Yuta could be a pervert or it could be a misunderstanding... Let's find out when Yuta really reaches his 3rd stage. * Teo didn't notice Gandharva approaching. She could have just been distracted, but Gandharva could also have a stealth ability or transcendental. Leez also didn't notice him at first early in the series, and Gandharva later uses a hiding transcendental. * Teo notices that Gandharva eats vegetables. Most suras are strictly carnivores, so eating vegetables is a test to determine whether a person is a sura. Teo was researching this among other topics earlier. * When Leez begs Asha to go find Claude, Asha realizes her resemblance to Rao Leez. Rao apparently met and helped her on Carte. * 40 gold = about 1760 USD, and 60 gold = about 2640 USD (varies with the USD/won exchange rate). * Though Leez seems to have already realized that Yuta's a sura, evidently she still hasn't realized that hugging a 300-years-old sura is a bad idea. Just like Ran warned, she'll get into trouble for that. * The book Ran mentions is The Biology of Suras. Asha starts reading this book as well, and Leez also reads it later on. This book has interviews of halfs about their parents, so perhaps Ran's mother Hana Lehn also has an interview in there. Then again, the book is popular for its illustrations. References